everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marissa Jones
Marissa Jones is the daughter of Davy Jones. She is a Neutral who is willing to pledge on Legacy Day. Character Personality The epitome of average, she can't even seem to get being evil right. She's a compulsive liar since having to be a good enough one to sneak out without raising the suspicion of the many dead sailors serving around her house. Craves human attention due to the lack of any childhood friends even though she's rather socially awkward in most situations. She's a bit of a risk-taker and some people find her very forward. She often trusts people too much. Likes to think she's optimistic and often waves away anything worrying until the last minute when she becomes sarcastic and pessimistic. Doesn't really understand the concept of 'personal space'. Is pretty handy with a sword and axe considering the fact that she will one day take over the role of torturing the souls of unfortunate sailors. Appearance Straight waist-length chestnut brown hair that is often pulled back. Startlingly turquoise-blue eyes (or so she's told). Pale skin (living at the bottom of the ocean has some drawbacks). She's pretty tall and and has the slim build of a swimmer, though she hates her feet. Sharp nose and high cheek bones. Skinny arms and long fingers. Relationships Family Very distant with her dad because he's far to busy torturing people to notice her half the time. Was pretty much raised by dead people. Friends On her way to becoming friends with Aria Stone and Fraya Waters. Enjoys sarcastic banter with Ethan Waters. Has an amiable friendship with Shenhua Fa. Pet She has a pet anglefish named Angel (Original huh?) That she has had to ressurect 3 times due too unfortunate accidents. Romance As if. Boys tend to avoid the girl who can half raise the dead. It's not a redeeming trait. Outfits Basic She wears a loose white shirt with a bit of ruffle under her favourite blue and gold pattern 'captain's' jacket. Her dress skirt is midnight blue and loose with tulle ruffles under the silk layer. She wears black calf-high boots with gold detail on the heel. Her left ear is double pierced at the top with gold cuffs and her right ear has a single gold hoop. Legacy Day A navy blue skirt. An Upgraded version of her jacket with longer coat tails and more gold details with a more complex collar. A cravat with a blur gemstone set in the middle. A white shirt with gold buttons. A darker than navy blue captain's hat with gold trim. Brown boots with strangely placed buckles. Dark ble bows sit at the top of the boots with blue gemstones set in. gold hoops and her usual piercings. Getting Fairest TBA Thronecoming TBA Hexeween A squirrel suit, complete with a furry tail and squirrel ears. Trivia *Marissa is terrified of heights, haywire magic and horses totally freak her out. *Marissa's angelfish is actually an angel, considering all the times she's had to bring it back to life. *Marissa's class list (in no particular order) is as follows: Hexes, Spells and General Witchery; Crown-culus; Hexonomics; Muse-ic; General Villany; Che-myth-stry *Marissa's name was given to her by her nanny Alecta and means 'Of the Sea' *Marissa despises Hexonomics and would have prefered to take a class like Home Evilnomics but Madam Yaga thought that a sound knowledge of the money system would help her with her destiny more. *Marissa once lost control of some dead sailors in General Villany and they ended up destroying haf of the Princessology classroom. She was given an A for her necromancy assignment. *Marissa can handle a sword pretty well for a girl, considering her destiny. That is why Hero Training was a class she tried to get into instead of Hexonomics. *Marissa once misdirected a spirit during Che-myth-stry and her cauldron exploded leaving ectoplasmic goo splattered across the classroom walls. And all over most of the students. She got detention for six weeks. And Apple White's dry-cleaning bill. *Marissa is in the school's swim team, one of the only girls. She hates the uniform but loves swimming too much to pass up the chance. *Marissa is technically a demon's child though she doesn't like to think of it that way. *Marissa's hair becomes curly when in water but she stays dry in the sea which is why she prefers the beach to the pool. *Marissa wishes that she had a 'Happily Ever After' or at least some semblance of how her life's going to go. Sometimes knowing what's gonna happen to you is nicer than having an eternity not knowing where you're headed. *She went to the Hexeween dance with high expectations. What she got was cake in the face; a thorn from Briar; her phone stolen and held for ransom; Apple threatining to shoot her; spiked punch; a drama about Apple and Daring's problems and 2 1/2 hours of sleep. Overall her expectations were a lot lower than the actual experience. Gallery Marissa Book Cover.png Marissa Jones.png Marissa Card.png|Marissa's Card EAH RP Group Shot.png|EAH RP Group Shot|link=http://iloveromione.deviantart.com/art/EAH-RP-Group-Shot-453433855 Skull Queen.png|Skull Queen|link=http://iloveromione.deviantart.com/art/Skull-Queen-454071680 Marissa Legacy Day.png|Legacy Day|link=http://iloveromione.deviantart.com/art/Marissa-Jones-Legacy-Day-456568430 ArtTrade.jpg|By the wonderlandiful GorjesterMaster Mirror Blog Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Characters